Cooper and Munroe Episode 3
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Third installment of "Cooper & Munroe". Sonny and Chad are forced to go on a three day camping trip, by themselves. Then they get caught up in trying to catch Bigfoot. Slightly more Channy.


**A/N: Sorry I didn't publish this story sooner; I got grounded. Now, here is the 3****rd**** installment in "Cooper & Munroe". Enjoy! And, as always, I don't own SWAC.**

SPOV

I love nature, and I love taking hikes through the woods. But, big shocker, Chad doesn't. And the last time we went into the woods, we were with our cast mates. This time, though, it's just the two of us. Mr. Condor knows we fight a lot, so he sent us on a three-day camping trip in the woods so we could bond. I'm enjoying it, but Chad keeps complaining about his feet hurting and the sweat in his eyes. I told him not to wear sandals, but would he listen? No, he wouldn't.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"We're doing this because Mr. Condor wants us to learn to bond. Technically, we are friends," I explained to him.

"Friends? We fight all the time, we hardly ever get along, and we can never agree on anything. I wouldn't call that a friendship," he said.

"Yeah, but once in a great while you've been nice to me," I said, sitting on a rock, setting my bag down.

"Well, yeah, but please don't mention them to me. I'm really tired, and I don't need a flashback," he said, breathing heavily.

"Fine. Well, that sign says that we're about 100 feet away from the campsite, so that's a good sign," I said, pointing to the sign right behind him.

"A good sign? I can barely make it five more feet," he said.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago. I'm pretty sure you can make it," I said, annoyed.

"Fine, let's go," he said, getting up from the rock we were sitting on. We trudged up to the campsite; correction, Chad trudged up to the campsite. I practically ran there. Both of us made it to the campsite, almost out of breath. There were about two other tents set up at the campsite. "Oh, great. And I thought that we would be alone," he complained.

"Me too, but look at the bright side. We can bond with other people," I said cheerfully. "But don't complain. It's only two more days. How bad could it be?"

"These people could be crazy!" he said.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine," I said reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder. There was a strange tingling sensation, and I pulled away instantly. "Now I'm going to set up the tent." I pulled out a small tent pack, opened it, and in fifteen minutes flat, I managed to set it up.

"How's this?" I asked him.

"Pretty impressive, Munroe," Chad replied.

"Yeah. In Wisconsin, they teach you how to set up a tent before you learn how to ride a bike," I said. I unzipped the tent, and we set up our sleeping bags. While we were unpacking, a few people came up to the tent.

"Ah! Bears!" Chad freaked out and fell backwards.

"They're not bears, Chad. They're actual people," I said. I unzipped the tent, and standing there was a family of three: a mom, dad, and their teenage daughter who looked to be about fourteen.

"Hi. I'm Cheryl, and this is my husband Lance, and my daughter Miranda. Sorry if we startled you," the mother greeted.

"No, it's okay. My name's Sonny. Nice to meet you," I said, shaking the mother's hand.

"You're Sonny Munroe?" the daughter asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm meeting you. I love So Random! It's my favorite show," she exclaimed.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I said. Then I noticed Miranda was wearing a So Random t-shirt.

"What's sweet?" Chad said, finally stumbling outside.

"Hey, Chad. This is the family from that tent over there." I pointed to the dark green tent about fifteen feet away.

"Hi. This is my husband Lance, and I'm Cheryl. Nice to meet you." Cheryl reached out her hand, and he shook it.

"Hey, I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper," he said cockily.

"Well, my wife and I are big fans of Mackenzie Falls. But our daughter says otherwise," Lance said, pointing to Miranda's shirt.

"Oh, little So Random fan, aren't we?" he asked Miranda. "But you do look a little old to be a fan of So Random." As soon as he said that, I elbowed him in the ribs. Then I saw him grab his side in pain.

"Are you kidding? So Random rules. I don't watch any other show, well, except for Mackenzie Falls. My parents make me watch a new episode with them every Wednesday night," she explained.

"Really? You don't say," Chad said, giving me a cocky smile. There was an awkward silence for about three minutes, and then Cheryl spoke up.

"Well, we have to finish unpacking our sleeping bags, so we'll see you tomorrow," she said, walking back to their tent.

"Mom, can I stay with Sonny for just a few more minutes?" Miranda pleaded.

"Alright, you can stay for a half an hour, but no later," Cheryl said.

"Thanks, mom!" she called.

"Well, I'm going to go make me a smoothie," Chad said, walking back inside the tent.

"You know, the rules from Mr. Condor were very specific; no electronics," I lectured him, but he didn't listen, of course. Then Miranda and I got to talking while we were sitting beside the tent.

"Do you actually like Mackenzie Falls?" I asked her.

"No, I only like So Random. The plotlines are so predictable. It's like you know what's going to happen every single time," she said.

"I know, right?" I asked. "You know, I really like you."

"Thanks," she said. "Now, I know you'll probably find this offensive, but do you like Chad? I mean, really like?"

"What? No, why would you say that?" I asked, my voice an octave higher.

"In denial," she said in a sing-song voice.

"You know who you sound like? Selena," I said. "When we were filming Chad's movie, she accused Chad and I of having a crush on each other, but we really don't. It's so typical."

"You know Selena Gomez?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I love her music!" she exclaimed.

"Really? I mean, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's so cool!" Miranda replied. Then we heard a rustling in the bushes. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but I'll check it out." I crept quietly to the bushes, investigating. Suddenly, a creepy guy with glasses and a pair of binoculars jumped out. "Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!" he screamed. Then all of a sudden, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I hit whoever it was in the stomach, but when I turned around, Chad was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Chad! Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out a hand.

"Well, I was until you hit me in the stomach," he explained. He took my hand, but then he jerked it back, and I fell on Chad, face down.

"Well, this is awkward," he said.

"I agree," I said, climbing up off him. Then I turned to the guy standing in the bush. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Jake Adams, Bigfoot expert," he said. "I'm in that red tent over there."

"Bigfoot? There's no such thing," Chad interrupted.

"Even I would have to agree with him," I said.

"Oh, yes there is. See this? I have footage of the real Bigfoot." He showed us a video of "Bigfoot" wandering around the woods.

"Well, if you claim Bigfoot is real, then we're going to catch him tonight," Chad said.

"We? As in us?" I asked. "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."  
"I don't, but if we can catch 'Bigfoot', we would become famous for catching him!" he whispered to me.

"Alright, I'm in," I said. We went back to our tent, and Miranda went back to hers. Then I built a fire so we could cook our dinner, and I caught two trout in a creek.

"Oh, I am not eating that," Chad said, pointing to the trout that I caught.

"Well, it was either this or blueberries and raspberries," I pointed out.

"Fish it is," he said. "But how are we supposed to eat it?"

"I have to de-gut them first. Don't worry; I'm not going to do it in front of you," I reassured him. I went by the creek I caught the fish, and de-gut them. Besides, I do have a strong stomach. I cleaned them, and now they were ready to eat. I held them over the fire for about ten minutes, and they were done.

"Wow, this is good, Munroe," he said, once I got the fish on plates.

"Thanks. My dad taught me to catch, de-gut, and cook fish when I was six," I mentioned.

"Can we just change the subject?" he asked. Then I noticed he took a large bite out of the trout.

"You know, for someone as showy and pretentious as you are, you really eat like a pig," I said.

"I guess I can just be normal when I'm around you and we're going to forget what I just said," he said quickly.

"Okay?" I said, though it sounded like a question more than a response. We finished eating, and then Chad took his bag out into the woods. I followed him to see what he was doing.

"Sonny! I knew you were behind me the whole time," he lied.

"Of course you did," I told him. "What are you doing?"

"Setting a trap for Bigfoot. See, when 'Bigfoot' steps inside this spot where a rope is, we'll pull the rope, and then he's caught. Good plan, huh?" he asked.

"Good? That is the most… in-genius idea I've ever heard, and yet the most simple," I commented. We hid out in the bushes, and for two and a half hours, we caught no evidence of Bigfoot. But then we saw a hairy beast coming our way. He stepped in the trap, we jerked on the rope, and 'Bigfoot' was ours.

"Oh, this is awesome! We caught him! We caught him!" Chad cheered.

"Let's see who 'Bigfoot' really is," I said, putting air quotes around Bigfoot. I pulled on the head, and it revealed Dr. Adams.

"Dr. Adams?" Chad and I said simultaneously, both shocked and surprised.

"Well, this is a Scooby-Doo moment," I said, putting the head down. "Dr. Adams, why would you do this?"

"Because, no one believes in Bigfoot anymore, so I decided to dress up as him to make people believe. But I could've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling TV stars!" he ranted. We let him go, and he went back to his tent. We also went back to our tent to get our sleeping bags. I decided to sleep under the stars because it was a beautiful night. We laid our sleeping bags next to each other and we climbed in.

"Well, good night, Cooper," I said.

"Good night, Munroe," he replied. Then we finally went to sleep, and finished the rest of our camping trip.

**What'd you think? Like it? Not like it? Just REVIEW people!**


End file.
